Jagd auf Benny
Jagd auf Benny ist die neunte Episode der achten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam bittet einen alten Bekannten der Winchesters, Martin, ein Auge auf Benny zu haben, ohne Dean etwas davon zu sagen. Martin setzt Sam darüber in Kenntnis, dass es in der Stadt, in der Benny sich aufhält, ein Vampiropfer gegeben hat. Sam denkt, dass Benny dafür verantwortlich ist. Als Dean davon erfährt, nimmt er Benny in Schutz. Doch dann beschließt Martin, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, woraufhin es schmutzig wird. Dean steht vor einer schweren Entscheidung. Handlung In Louisiana wird Benny von dem Jäger Martin Creaser überwacht. Benny, der sich jetzt Roy nennt, arbeitet in einem Diner und verabschiedet sich von seiner Kollegin Elizabeth. Auf dem Heimweg folgt Martin ihm. Plötzlich hört er einen Schrei und findet kurz darauf einen Gast aus dem Diner, der mit deutlichen Zeichen von einem Vampirangriff tot auf dem Boden liegt. Sam erzählt Dean, dass er Martin auf Benny angesetzt habe und dieser nun Anzeichen dafür gefunden hat, dass in Bennys Umgebung ein Vampir mordet. Dean ist sauer. Nicht nur weil Sam Benny beschatten lässt, sondern weil er ausgerechnet Martin auf ihn angesetzt hat, der bis vor kurzem noch in einer psychiatrischen Klinik war. Trotzdem willigt er ein, der Sache nachzugehen. Sie treffen sich mit Martin in dessen Motelzimmer. Er berichtet den Brüdern von seinen Beobachtungen. Dean überzeugen die Indizien nicht. Es klingt nicht nach dem Benny, den er kennt. Martin ist entsetzt, dass Dean in Verbindung zu einem Vampir steht. Dean bittet Sam, persönlich mit Benny sprechen zu können, bevor sie irgendetwas unternehmen. Martin kann es nicht fassen als Sam seinem Bruder tatsächlich die Bitte gewehrt. Nachdem Dean gegangen ist, hat Sam einen Flashback. Amelia weiß nicht, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen soll, dass ihr Mann lebt. Sie will das, was sie mit Sam hat, nicht aufgeben. Sam meint, dass Don immerhin ihr Ehemann sei. Sie bittet ihn, ihr ein bisschen Zeit zu geben, damit sie einen klaren Kopf kriegen kann. Dean sucht das Diner auf und fragt Elizabeth nach Benny. Sie meint, er habe sich ein paar Tage frei genommen und sei mit seinem Wohnwagen an den Fluss gefahren, um zu fischen. Er bittet sie, ihn anrufen, falls sie Benny eher sieht als er. Dean hinterlässt Benny eine Nachricht auf dem Handy und erzählt ihm von den belastenden Indizien. Als Dean den Vampir schließlich im Wald findet, ist der gerade dabei, eine Leiche zu vergraben. Benny beteuert seine Unschuld und erklärt, ein Vampir namens Desmond will, dass Benny seinem Nest beitritt, aber weil er sich weigert, versucht Desmond ihn durch die Leichen wieder darauf zu bringen, das Blut direkt von den Menschen zu trinken oder aber ihn zu vertreiben. Benny wolle aber seine Heimatstadt nicht verlassen. Er erzählt Dean, dass Elizabeth seine Urgroßenkelin ist. Nachdem Andrea tot ist und Dean wieder jagt, habe er jemanden gebraucht, für den es sich lohnt und nicht die Vampirinstinkte gewinnen zu lassen. Allerdings wisse Elizabeth nichts von ihm und er will es auch dabei belassen. Dean will versuchen, Sam und Martin dazu zu überreden, gegen Desmond vorzugehen. Benny bezweifelt, dass die beiden Dean seine Geschichte abkaufen. In der Tat hält Martin Bennys Geschichte für eine fadenscheinige Ausrede. Dean versucht ihn zu überzeugen, dass Benny keine Gäste aus dem Diner, in dem er mit seiner Urenkelin arbeitet, zu seiner Mahlzeit machen würde. Dean beharrt auf seiner Meinung und unterstreicht, dass Benny der einzige sei, der ihn noch nie enttäuscht habe. Sam trifft dies hart und er meint zynisch, dass es schön für Dean sei, dass er nach all den Jahren endlich jemanden gefunden habe, dem er vertrauen könne. Während die Brüder streiten, hat Martin ein Messer gepackt und schlägt Dean plötzlich mit dem Griff nieder. Er meint zu Sam, es sei jetzt an ihnen den Fall zu beenden. Die beiden verlassen das Zimmer. Sam hat erneut einen Flashback: Er ist in einer Bar, als Don sich neben ihn setzt. Sie reden über die Situation und Don bittet ihn, Amelia die Entscheidung allein treffen zu lassen und diese dann zu akzeptieren. Er werde das auch tun. Dean ist wieder zu sich gekommen. Die beiden anderen Jäger haben ihn mit Handschellen an das Heizungsrohr gekettet. Dean kann sich befreien und ruft sofort Benny an, um ihn zu warnen. Er dürfe Sam nicht unterschätzen. Er könne und würde ihn töten, wenn er die Möglichkeit dazu hat. Er sagt, dass Benny Desmond ihm überlassen sollte. Doch der Vampir sitzt am längeren Hebel und erwidert, dass Dean ihn mitnehmen solle, weil er ihm sonst nicht sagen würde, wo Desmond ist. Benny meint, dass das sein Kampf sei. Dean willigt ein Benny die Führung zu überlassen. In der Zwischenzeit haben Martin und Sam sich bei Bennys altem Lagerplatz umgesehen und keine Spur von dem Vampir gefunden. Plötzlich bekommt Sam eine SMS von Amelia, die seine Hilfe braucht. Ohne zu zögern lässt der Winchester den anderen Jäger stehen und macht sich auf den Weg nach Texas. Benny und Dean sind bei Desmonds Versteck angekommen. Sie versuchen ihn in eine Falle zu locken. Dean spielt den Köder. Als Desmond ihn überwältigt und angeritzt hat, kommt Benny dazu und tötet den anderen Vampir. Der Winchester blutet und Benny muss sich schwer zusammen reißen, dem Durst nicht zu erliegen, aber es gelingt ihm. Auf dem Rückweg sieht Benny ein, dass er nicht in der Stadt bleiben kann. Dean meint, dass Leute wie sie kein zu Hause und keine Familie haben könnten. Benny entgegnet, dass Dean immerhin Sam habe. Er will seinerseits Elizabeth noch einmal sehen. Sam versucht Amelia zu erreichen, doch niemand geht dran. Er hat einen Flashback. Er versucht das Richtige zu tun und will Amelia verlassen. Sie kommt ins Schlafzimmer, als er seine Sachen packt. Sie denkt, dass ihr Mann Sam bedroht hat, doch der Winchester verneint das. Er meint, dass Don und sie eine Chance verdient hätten. Dean und Benny stehen vor dem Diner und verabschieden sich. Als Benny weg gefahren ist, ruft Dean Martin an und sagt ihm, dass die Sache erledigt ist. Benny sei weggefahren und würde nicht zurückkommen. Martin solle nicht versuchen, ihn zu finden. Etwas später bekommt Benny einen Anruf. Martin ist im Diner und rät dem Vampir, dass er besser zurückkommen solle, wenn er nicht wolle, dass seiner Urenkelin was passiert. Benny fährt zurück. Als er ins Diner kommt. bedroht Martin Elizabeth mit einem Messer. Der Vampir versucht den Jäger dazu zu bringen, sie gehen zu lassen. Doch Martin will, dass Benny seiner Urenkelin sein wahres Gesicht zeigt. Die junge Frau ist vollkommen verängstigt und irritiert von den Geschehnissen. Martin ritzt Elizabeth in den Hals, aber Benny kann dem Drang des Blutes widerstehen. Der Jäger sagt, er solle seiner Enkelin erzählen, was für ein Monster er sei, und wie viele Menschen er schon getötet hat. Benny fragt, was Martin wirklich wolle. Dieser will ihn töten, und Benny gibt nach. Für seine Urenkelin legt er seinen Kopf auf die Theke wie auf einen Richtblock. Martin lässt Elizabeth los und will den Vampir enthaupten. Die Frau sagt, er solle es nicht tun. Sam ist bei Amelia angekommen, doch diese scheint ihn nicht benachrichtigt zu haben. Sie schaut sich an Don gekuschelt einen Film an. Erleichtert, enttäuscht und leicht verwirrt fährt er wieder weg. Dean bekommt derweil unterwegs einen Anruf von Elizabeth, die vollkommen aufgelöst und blutverschmiert ist und ihn bittet zurück zu kommen. Als Dean wieder am Diner ist, findet er dort den zerfleischten Martin vor. Sam ist in einer Bar. Er ist immer noch in Kermit, Texas. Ihm kommt plötzlich eine Idee. Er ruft noch einmal die Nummer von Amelia an. Gleichzeitigt klingelt ein Handy in Deans Handschuhfach. Dean nimmt ab und redet mit Sam. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Dean an Sams Handy war und unter Amelias Namen eine andere Handynummer eingetragen hat, die zu einem von seinen Handys gehört. So konnte er Sam die SMS schicken. Er wusste, dass er nur so Sam von dem Fall weglocken konnte. Dean berichtet, es habe Martin erwischt. Sam will wissen, ob es Benny war. Sein Bruder will alles erklären, doch Sam meint, da gäbe es nichts zu erklären und legt auf. Als Sam gehen will, steht plötzlich Amelia vor ihm. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Benny Lafitte *Amelia Richardson *Martin Creaser *Elizabeth Vorkommende Wesen *Vampire Musik *'Born on the Bayou' von Creedence Clearwater Revival *'Feel Alright' von Steve Earle *'That Old Familiar Pain' von Marlin James (Sonoton Music) Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Citizen Fang (Citizen Fang) *'Spanisch:' Ciudadano Colmillo (Citizen Fang) *'Französisch:' Qui sème le vent... (Wer Wind sät ...) *'Italienisch:' Scontro tra vampiri (Kampf der Vampire) *'Portugiesisch:' As Presas Do Cidadão (Citizen Fang) *'Ungarisch:' Segítség, elmegyógyintézet! (Hilfe, psychiatrische Klinik!) *'Finnisch:' Piikki lihassa (Dorn im Auge) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 08 Kategorie:Unvollständig